It is known to terminate an underwater cable to a bulkhead of a subsea installation, to the back end of an underwater connector, or to a harness which provides an intermediate unit between a cable and another cable or subsea installation or connector.
In certain known cable termination assemblies which connect an underwater cable to a pin, a conductive core of the underwater cable is connected to the pin via a cable crimp. The pin is circumferentially surrounded by an insulating bushing. The underwater cable comprises the conductive core, an axially extending annular semi-conductive inner screen layer radially outwardly of the conductive core, an axially extending annular insulation portion radially outwardly of the semi-conductive inner screen layer and an axially extending annular conductive outer screen layer radially outwardly of the insulation portion.
A conductive crimp screen is provided around the cable crimp and extends from over an end portion of the bushing, over the cable crimp to over an end portion of the semi-conductive inner screen layer.
The cable is dressed such that there is an exposed length of semi-conductive inner screen layer between the end of the conductive cable crimp and an end of the annular insulation portion of the cable.
The assembly is housed within a conductive boot which has been filled with a setting insulating rubber.